


The Fox That Fell

by BunnyFair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, F/M, Fox Stiles Stilinski, all were's can shapeshift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: The fox wanted some food, he fell into a trap instead. A lone wolf found him, all alone and injured. However, the wolf only freed him and took him home with her.Or, the one where Fox!Stiles is picked up by Wolf!OC after stepping in a trap and falls in love?





	1. Chapter 1

A sleek gray wolf trotted through the woods, ears high on alert. Bright blue eyes scanned the trees, searching for any disturbances. The wolf walked forward and jolted at a sharp snap of metal, her fur standing on end. She looked around and twisted her ears, faintly hearing claws scratch at metal. She slowly walked towards it and peeked through a bush, crouching low.

She blinked at the bright orange fox stuck in a trap and watched as it struggled, clawing at the trap. She flicked her tail and stepped forward, slowly walking to stand over the trapped fox. She tilted her head and sat down, watching as the fox continued to struggle.

The fox froze after noticing the large shadow over it and slowly turned, softly growling at the wolf. The wolf blinked at it and huffed when he snapped at her, lightly bopping his head with her paw. He softly huffed and flicked his tail, clawing the trap again.

She rolled her eyes and gently bit his scruff, lifting him up as she wedged the trap open to pull his paw free. He softly whined and huffed when she held him up, carrying him off. He glared and flicked his tail, smacking it across her nose.

She softly huffed and shook her head, shaking him. He whined and slumped, looking over his wounded paw. She glanced down at him and continued walking, feeling almost proud of herself.

She carried him home and nudged the door open with her paw, walking over to the couch. He glanced around curiously and scrunched up his nose at the thick wolf scent. She set him on a plush couch cushion and trotted off to another room.

He looked around and tilted his head, settling down on the cushion. At least it was warm and comfortable. And she hadn't eaten him yet, which is a bonus. He glanced up when the door opened and blinked when a woman stepped out.

She held a first aid kit in her hands and walked over, her bare feet padding along the wooden floor. She kneeled in front of him and hummed softly, holding out her hand. "Alright, little fella, just me."

He sniffed her hand and slowly relaxed, allowing her to look over his wounded paw. She smiled and looked over it, opening the kit with her free hand. She pulled out a bundle of bandages and smiled slightly, gently wrapping his leg.

He pulled free after she let go and she patted his head, straightening up to walk back and put the first aid kit back. He glanced up at her and looked down when his stomach twisted. He shifted and looked up when she walked back, folding his ears back and widening his eyes.

She chuckled softly and patted his head. "I'm gonna feed you, don't worry."

He perked up and she smiled, walking to the kitchen. He settled down and flicked his tail, relaxing into the cushions. Oh yeah, he liked this a lot. However, he was wondering where that wolf went.

~~~~~~

A few months passed and the fox had practically moved in. His leg healed nicely with the woman's help and her wonderful food. She gave him his own pillow to sleep on in her bed and fed him and even bathed him, keeping his fur clean. Granted, she did have fun fluffing him up after his baths. And she did accept his late night cuddles, which was a bonus.

However, he realized that she was the wolf. There was no wolf inside the home and every time she left, he could sense the wolf nearby. Every full moon, she would disappear for the night and return in the morning.

She was currently out as it was the night of the full moon, so he had time. He softly groaned and slowly changed forms, feeling his bones and muscles stretch and ache. Stiles ruffled his hair and stretched out, wiggling his fingers and toes.

As always, he was nude. He stood up off the couch and looked around, wandering to the bedroom. He whistled a tune and dug through her clothes, finding a pair of sweatpants and a comfy flannel shirt. He buttoned it up and smiled, walking to the kitchen as he continued to whistle.

He spotted the small radio and glanced around before sliding over, picking it up to turn it on. He rolled his eyes as the usual country music and changed the station, eventually finding something else. He grinned when he heard a familiar song and softly sang along, digging through the cabinets to make a sandwich. Yeah, it'd be a while before she returned.


	2. Chapter 2

Seraphina panted heavily as she slowed running and shook out her fur, grunting when a much smaller wolf jumped on her. She shook violently and shucked of the younger wolf, playfully growling. The younger wolf panted and laid on her back, changing into her human form.

Seraphina changed forms and stretched out, grabbing a bag off the ground nearby. "You suck at keeping up."

Alice grinned widely and sat up, catching the large flannel shirt to slide on. "You're like twice my size anyway, don't start on that. At least I actually landed on you this time."

Seraphina hummed and glanced away, pulling on a pair of shorts. "Sure you did."

Alice gasped and leaned forward, sitting cross legged. "You didn't?! You let me pounce you! You jerk!"

Seraphina chuckled and easily dodged the thrown branch. "You stepped on at least four branches sneaking up on me. Ah, I gotta get home, make sure fox boy hasn't gotten himself stuck in the washer again."

Alice snickered and stretched out, rolling onto her feet. "Have fun."

Seraphina waved and slung her bag over her shoulder, walking back to her cabin. Full moon runs were the best, just running wild and carefree. And playing with her dear sister in law.

She hummed softly and tied back her hair into a loose ponytail, padding up the wooden steps to her home. She wiped her feet clean and sniffed the air before walking side, quietly shutting the door behind herself. She glanced around for her little fox and hummed softly, padding inside.

She tilted her head at hearing her music player and set her bag by the door, silently walking to the kitchen. She stared at the young man eating a sandwich and glanced at the counter. She softly huffed and crossed her arms, seeing the bread almost completely empty along with her ham container.

She lightly tapped her foot and leaned against the doorway, waiting. He continued to hum along and picked up another sandwich, biting into it. He froze mid-bite when he heard her nails tap along the wall and slowly turned, his eyes widening at her.

He swallowed his bite and held out the sandwich. "Uh, hungry?"

She softly sighed and rubbed her temples, shaking her head slightly. "No introduction, no class at all. Well, hello stranger in my kitchen, would happen to have seen a fox? He usually greets me and I miss the cute little puffball. He has the cutest, oh what does my sister call them, ah toebeans."

He flushed and sputtered, "I am not a puffball! Nor are they toebeans!"

She grinned and patted his shoulder, stepping past him to fix a glass of water. "Well, I'm Seraphina Or, Sera if you need a nickname."

He softly huffed and stepped aside, watching as she pulled out leftovers from the past nights dinner. "Stiles."

She nodded and set the containers in the microwave, heating them up. "Interesting name."

He shrugged and continued eating his sandwich. "It a nickname."

She nodded and tapped her nails against the counter she leaned against. "So, how long have you been able to change forms? And, when were you going to finally show me the truth?"

He shifted and turned pink, dusting his hands together. He softly mumbled, "I've always been able to change and I was gonna share eventually."

She clicked her tongue and stepped forward, gently scratching under his chin and making him tilt his head back. "So you saw me naked all those times in the bath and the shower and you never looked away did you?"

He flushed and leaned back slightly, gulping as her nails sharpened into claws. "I didn't. You're, uh, very beautiful."

She lightly smirked and hooked her claws in the collar of his shirt, pulling him to the bedroom. "Now, see, I can't just let you go unpunished. Alice doesn't get away with snooping and you've been snooping for months."

The tips of his ears burned red and he stumbled after her, faintly registering the microwave beeping. Oh, he was in trouble. Despite the trouble he was in, he felt his cock twitch with excitement and he smelt the arousal coming off of her.

She pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top of him, dragging her nails down to tear the buttons open. She pressed her lips to his and slid the shirt open, dragging her nails against his chest. She pressed her hips to his and moaned softly, pressing her claws in deeper

He gasped softly and she slid her tongue in, loosening her grip as he arched up. She guided his tongue to dance along with hers and shifted, sliding off her own shirt. He rested his hands on her hips and softly squeaked when she pulled his hands off, pressing them above his head.

He flushed and shifted as the fabric of his pants rubbed against his hardening cock. He softly whined when she pressed her hips to his and arched up. "God, dammit!"

She smirked and nipped his jaw. "Problem?"

He shifted and groaned when she grinded her hips against his. "Ye-yeah."

She hummed and nipped down his jaw, squeezing his hands together before letting them go to pull off his pants. "Oh? Does this turn you on?"

He flushed and shifted back, moaning when she wrapped her hand around his half-hard cock. He nodded slightly and gripped the sheets, feeling her nip along his happy trail. He shifted his hips and bit his lip, clenching his eyes shut.

She smirked and dragged her tongue along his cock, licking up the bit of precum that dribbled out. He moaned and jerked his hips, biting his knuckles when she squeezed the base.

She glanced up at him and smirked, dragging her tongue along his shaft slowly. He softly groaned and she smirked, kicking off her own pants to play with her clit. He moaned and jerked his hips several times as she continued teasing him, arousal filling the air as she worked them both up.

He tugged on her hair after a while and softly whined, "Come on, stop teasing."

She chuckled and straightened up, crawling up to kiss him fully. He kissed her back and tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her close. She moaned softly and pressed close, feeling his cock rub against her wet cunt.

He moaned and shifted slightly, grinding his hips against hers. She moaned and pulled away, sitting up. He moaned as she slid down and rocked his hips, sitting up to hug her waist.

She loosely gripped his hair and moaned as he teased her chest, arching into him. He moaned as she moved her hips and gripped her ass, helping her move faster. She moaned as he gently tweaked her nipple between his teeth.

She moaned louder when he slipped a hand down to tease her clit and he moaned, thrusting his hips up. She arched into him and gripped his shoulders tightly, her claws pressing into his skin. He groaned and pressed closer, playing with her clit faster.

She moaned loudly and dragged her nails along his shoulders, arching out as she came. He moaned against her chest as she came around him and gripped her thighs, holding her close as he came inside her.

She panted softly and he fell back, holding her waist. She landed on top of him and he panted softly, blinking as he stared at the ceiling. She took a deep breath and rolled off of him, laying back.

"Well," he mused, "that was something."

She looked at him and lightly smirked, patting his chest. "I'm gonna have to keep you around. Stiles, right?"

He nodded and blinked she stood up. "Yeah, where are you going?"

She slipped on her flannel shirt and fished out a pair of boy short panties. "I'm hungry and have food in the microwave. Full moon runs make me hungry if you haven't noticed."

He sat up and snagged a pair of sweatpants on the floor, following her to the kitchen. "Well, I'm hungry too."


End file.
